


&burn | Casino!Quackity

by honkphoenix



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Confidence, Crying, Cutting, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Alexis | Quackity, Gambling, Hurt Karl Jacobs, Insane Alexis | Quackity, Knives, Las Nevadas, M/M, Manipulation, Men Crying, Pet Names, Praise, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sadism, Scars, Suits, Threats, Threats of Violence, Violence, casino!quackity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkphoenix/pseuds/honkphoenix
Summary: "Maybe, just maybe, you could take shutting the fuck up into consideration." Quackity spat, turning back to the front. "Little bitch." he muttered under his breath.----------Quackity plays a game with his two fiances. Nothing could go wrong... right?
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	1. Chips

Sapnap and Karl had no clue what to expect when they went to Las Nevadas. They both hadn't seen Quackity in a long time. It almost felt like they weren't even married anymore.

"I really hope he's not mad," Karl whimpered nervously, "I really hope so."

"Why would he be mad, Karl. Listen, love, don't worry. We'll be fine." Sapnap said, though even his voice was unassuring. Karl let out a small whine under his breath, making sure he didn't let the tears bubbling behind his eyes slip. 

From what they had heard from Bad and Sam, Quackity was a completely different person.

Last time they had seen Quackity, he had died to Technoblade. He had been graced with a long, jagged cut down his face, and a hardened expression which turned to steel. It had been a while since then.

They had started a Kingdom without him. Kinoko Kingdom. Maybe it was a bad idea to let the already destroyed Quackity get his mental state to worsen, but it was because he had hidden away and never showed up again.

 _We miss you,_ Karl thought, trying to hold back the tears. Everyone did. 

When they slammed open the heavy door, they were greeted with quiet jazz music. The casino was empty, the bar to their left and a wide variety of games to their right. 

"I guess there's nobody here," Sapnap speculated, peering out to either side, "this place is huge."

Karl nodded fervently, praying that they could just turn around and go back to the mushroom kingdom. 

"D-Do you wanna go- go home?" he stammered, barely processing the thoughts. "Don't wanna- I don't wanna see him."

He was scared that Quackity would hold a knife to his throat and never let him see the light of day. From what he had heard, it was a possibility. 

Sapnap curiously wandered over to the bar, shaking off the clingy Karl. Karl hovered back for a moment, before running to join him. 

He felt Karl relax into his shoulder as they both watched the 'Staff Only' door. Nobody seemed to be there. 

They were sorely, sorely mistaken. It started with the creaking of the door. 

"S-Sapnap-" Karl blurted, watching as the door very slowly, very gently opened. 

A jagged line was drawn down his face. The red that Karl and Sapnap were used to had faded to a light red, and was stiff. His face was totally void of expression, except for maybe a slight hint of anger. His mouth was drawn up in a scowl, but was that from annoyance or his scar, he didn't know. His eyes were completely and utterly snuffed of all optimism. He had light cuts from his ear to his jawline. 

He was wearing a black suit with a blue tie, professionally adjusted. His blue beanie was gone, his black, fluffy hair resting just above his eyes. 

His face was totally and utterly blank. 

"Quackit-" Sapnap couldn't even finish saying his name. Karl buried himself deeper into Sapnap's shoulder. 

The silent man slammed his hands down onto the counter, and bottles rattled ominously from either side of him.

"Well. If it isn't my dearest, darling fiances," Quackity hissed, his voice low and dripping with venom, "finally showed up to do something good with themselves. It's been too long since I saw you." 

Karl whimpered loudly at that, unable to look at Quackity in the eyes. Sapnap, however, had more confidence.

"Well, we wanted to see you. Like good fiances would." he said, trying desperately to read the blank expression on his face. 

"Mhm. Took you fuckers long enough. At this point, it would be better if you turned right the fuck around and pissed off. But alas, I'm so charitable, aren't I, darling?" the pet name was soaked in a layer of deep aggressiveness, hidden by a fake smile. 

Sapnap sat there, almost paralysed by Quackity's actions. He watched as the shorter man ran a finger down his scar. His hand was adorned with rings, but alas, no engagement ring was there.

"Well? Are you gonna just sit there and do nothing? Or are you gonna do something worthwhile. Might be good to try it, sometime." Quackity seethed, dragging a case from the right of the bar. He tore open the case, revealing a full case of gambling chips, all adorned with Quackity's trademark smile. 

"I don't want to play." Sapnap said defiantly, taking a chip from the case and spinning it in his fingers.

"Why the fuck did you come to a casino? Was it to see me? Because I sure as fuck don't want to see you," Quackity jeered with a slight smirk on his face, "so either you take that chip, and bet it, or I shove that fucking piece of plastic down your goddamn throat." 

Judging from the scars on his hands, running up his face and the way his eyes glowed with an almost feral hue, Sapnap didn't think he was joking. This new Quackity didn't seem like one to joke. 

Sapnap's eyes widened then, quickly putting down the chip. "I'll get some chips."

"Mhm. Good boy." Quackity praised, although his expression did not waver. It made Sapnap feel something like happiness, although it quickly faded. Karl still quivered next to him.

"How many chips do you and this dead-weight want?" Quackity said unremorsefully. 

Sapnap opened his mouth to protest, but he didn't say anything. "I'll take... a stack of diamonds worth."

He watched as Quackity's smile crept up to an ear-to-ear grin. "Mmm."

"What's that s'pose to mean?" 

Big mistake. He watched as Quackity's happy expression dropped and he gazed at the counter.

"Sapnap," he began, rifling chips between his fingers, "ever since we met. You've been a little bitch since the beginning, although now I don't have to tolerate it anymore. Hm, Sappy? I say it will be easier for us both if you shut up and do as I ask."

Sapnap scoffed. "What are you gonna do if I don't. I could walk out that doo-" 

He watched as Quackity pulled out a shining knife. "I didn't wanna show you this until you started to misbehave. But you were being so good, and of course you and your bratty fucking attitude have to make this hard for everyone."

Sapnap quivered as Quackity snatched Karl's hand up. Karl shivered. Quackity drew a gentle line from the tip of Karl's middle finger to his wrist. 

"If either of you misbehave, its gonna be him who fucking pays for it." he said, before chuckling with a hint of pure sadism. 

"Y-You're sick." Sapnap said, even he felt scared as blood dripped out of the cut on Karl's hand. Karl just silently sobbed. 

"Take a seat, darling, and put your money where your mouth is. Maybe then you’ll learn to shut it.” Quackity hissed, pointing to a Blackjack table. He forced Sapnap's hand open, shoving a handful of chips in there. 

Sapnap sighed, pulling himself and the shuddering Karl up. 

"Good boy. It didn't even take one game for you to do as I asked."


	2. Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I should have known from the fucking second you walked in here that you were gonna be nothing but a piece of shit. But look at you now. It only took a couple of games, and now you're doing exactly as I please." Quackity purred, dealing two cards in front of Karl and Sapnap.
> 
> \-------
> 
> Karl and Quackity play a game of Blackjack with Quackity, and they truly begin to see his true colours.

"Sapnap." Quackity said, his voice gravelly, "How many chips you betting, love?"

The other boy looked down, his voice dripping in pure disgust, "don't call me that."

Quackity narrowed his eyes, slamming the deck of cards onto the table, ignoring how they all flitted across the felt. "Is only your little Karl about to say that? Oh yeah, maybe you forgot when you went and made that kingdom without me, that we're fucking married. As much as I don't want us to be. So I can call you as many pet names as I like, bitch." Quackity lifted up Sapnap's chin with two fingers and they looked dead into each others eyes. 

"Alright!" Quackity chirped, dropping Sapnap's head and collecting the cards. "You've both played Blackjack, right?"

Sapnap sat there in gaping shock. Quackity was _not_ the funny, comedic-relief jokester he used to be. He was a villain.

Karl weakly pulled himself from Sapnap's shoulder with a nod.

"And so the little dead-weight comes to life. In case you weren't aware, this is a fucking casino. Sit down, let me deal you some cards." he dealed two cards in front of both of them. 

"Okay." Karl said quietly.

"How many chips are you betting? You got a stack of diamonds worth... so sixteen chips. Each chip is worth four diamonds." Quackity explained, splitting eight chips between them.

"I'll bet... two chips." Sapnap said labouriously. "Karl?"

"I'll bet two chips as well."

"You know Karl? You're so goddamn clingy. Ever since we got married, all you do is just go along with what everyone else says. You know what, maybe that quality would be better if you were fucking listening to me." Quackity spat, his mouth still upturned in that vile scowl. 

Karl took a shaky breath, "I'm listening."

"Good boy."

The praise made Karl go a little pink. They both pushed out two chips from in front of them. 

"Alright. Flip your cards." Quackity commanded. They both flipped their cards.

"Ooh, yikes. A bust." Quackity commentated, running his finger down his scar again. Sapnap noticed the dark painted nails that glossed in the casino lights. "Sapnap, that's an eleven. Hit or stand?"

"Hit." Sapnap said. 

"A Blackjack! You're pretty lucky, Sapnap." Quackity muttered, flipping his cards. "Ooh, and mine is up to nineteen. I'm going to stand. Which means, Sapnap, that you win."

Even though the whole game was being played against his will, with a fucking psychopath, Sapnap felt a glimmer of pride. He smiled, very quickly, for a moment. 

"See, darling? Doesn't it feel good to win? Why don't we play another game?" he cooed. 

"I think I better get going-" Sapnap said, trying desperately to get up from the chair, he could run maybe just a little bit faster than the knife-wielding Quackity. 

"Hey, hey, where the fuck do you think you're going?" Quackity grabbed onto Sapnap's collar, keeping him there. "I could fucking kill you, right now."

_When was he so strong?_

"Yeah. I've gotten fucking better than you, you little bitch. Now sit down before I drive a knife through your beloved Karl's skull." he hissed. Sapnap sat down.

"This whole process would be easier if you just shut up and played your cards. Everything would be easier if you could sit down, shut up, and do what I ask of you." Quackity growled, dealing more cards.

"So we're just going to play?"

"Yeah, damn fucking right we are. You're not allowed to go until I say so." Quackity demanded, running a finger down his scar, "how many chips this time?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: @honkphoenix


	3. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You all started a kingdom without me. How do you think I would feel?" Quackity said, his voice softer but still furious.
> 
> \------
> 
> Quackity has a totally rational conversation with Karl and Quackity /s

He had lost alot of money, continually being coaxed into just giving a little more, and a little more. 

"When you walked in here, I thought you were both good for nothings." Quackity scowled, "I was right, but at least you can do as I ask."

Sapnap sighed. 

"I just want to talk. Especially to Karl." Quackity lifted Karl up by his chin, holding his chin up with his whole hand. Karl looked away, but his face was dragged so that his eyes faced Quackity's.

"P-Please don't hurt me anymore." Karl whimpered, clutching the lines of red lining his hand. 

"I told you, I don't want to hurt you. I just want to talk about that fucking kingdom you made." Quackity hissed. Karl nervously glanced at Sapnap with a look of _oh shit he is actually mad oh fuck,_ before looking back at Quackity. 

"Y-yeah..."

"Guilty as charged. What were you fucking thinking? We had everything in El Rapids, you should have moved your shitty library there. Maybe then, I might still have loved you." his voice still had the same dripping poison, although this time a little softer. 

"Well, you had already-"

"I had done fucking what? Took a break because I had my face broken in half with a pickaxe? And you decided that was your cue to leave, the second I got hurt? Well listen, I've decided not to get hurt anymore, because of you. Now I'm the one who hurts everyone. Happy?"

Karl's cheeks were turning a violent red. "No."

"You two have never been happy with me. I guess I just stopped caring. Hm? Are you happy?"

"We did care about you." Karl's eyes glistened.

"Clearly not enough. Look at you, crying because of me. You've always thought I was a fucking monster." Quackity said, his voice quavering with anger and a hint of regret. 

"Well, you're definitely one now." Karl said defiantly, more tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Damn fucking right, I am. I made Dream's life hell, he gave me everything I asked for. I'm a monster, because of you. Don't even think you did nothing wrong." Quackity seethed. 

"We-"

"We what? We left our fiance to die. Let our fiance torture people. Let our fiance _break._ " Quackity hissed.

"Listen, you've made a life for yourself-"

"And? The reason I have this life is because you left me by myself. But you know what?" Quackity pulled Karl close to his face. "I'm fucking done with your shitty mushroom kingdom. Maybe the second you fix your fucking attitude, is the second you realise Las Nevadas is more powerful than you'll ever be."

"But power isn't the answer, Quackity-"

"Have you not been here? Power is always the answer. Love means nothing to me, Karl." 

And just then, a single tear rolled down his face, trailing down the deepest part of his scar.

"You could have joined us, if you wanted." Sapnap whispered, his voice raspy. Quackity snapped his head away from Karl's.

"Yeah fucking right. You never cared about me, did you? All you wanted was for me to make you powerful enough, so you could leave me. Because I'll have you know, I'm fucking powerful enough to do that. I'm so powerful, I even made you spend all your diamonds in my fucking casino." he said proudly, rifling chips through his fingers. 

"You would've killed Karl if I didn't." Sapnap whispered, clutching Karl's hand. He felt a squeeze.

"You care about Karl so fucking much, considering the fact he probably doesn't give a shit about you. That's all you two fucking do. Leech off people until they give you what you want. If you're gonna pull that shit, don't hide it behind engagement. Listen, Sapnap, Karl doesn't give a fuck about you. I mean, why would he? You offer him nothing." Quackity rambled, and each word felt like an arrow in his heart.

"K-Karl cares about me, ri-right?" Sapnap felt his voice break. He watched as Quackity's smirk twitched slightly onto his face. He still had Karl's head held in his hand. 

"I don't see him saying that he does. Probably because he's a fucking useless leech. Did you hear that?" Quackity murmured. "You're worth about as much as this fucking chip I'm holding."

Karl's tears flowed then, pouring down his face in quiet sobs. 

"Look at him, Sapnap. He's not even protesting. Just crying to get what he wants." he said quietly, furiously. "Don't fucking cry, you pussy." 

Quackity raised a ring covered hand and wiped Karl's tears roughly. 

"I- I- I don't-" Karl tried to say through tears.

"He can't even finish his goddamn sentence. He can't even say he doesn't hate you." Quackity said, his voice absolutely soaked in a deadly cockiness.

"Karl..." Sapnap faltered.

"Meanwhile, you... you're alright, you know? You gave me some money, played my games, did what you were told. All Karl's done is be a clingy fucking mess. People being a mess are only fun if you caused it, you know?" Quackity said casually. "God, Karl. Sometimes I just want to drive a fucking knife through that pea brain of yours. _You started a kingdom without me._ "

"Quackity, you were becoming a power-hungry villain when we made Kinoko Kingdom." Karl whispered defiantly. 

"Power-hungry? I'm already full, sweetheart. God, you piss me off, Karl. Why don't you just act a little more like your darling Sapnap before I slam you against that goddamn wall?" Quackity whispered directly into Karl's ear, before slamming his head into the felt. A trickle of blood travelled down Karl's chin. 

Karl groaned in pain.

"Sapnap." 

Sapnap winced, "please don't hurt me."

"I won't. Unlike your shitbag 'boyfriend', who doesn't even love you, may I add, you do what I ask. Like a good boy. All it took was a couple games, and look at you, you're so good." Quackity coaxed. 

_No, do not accept his praise. He is a fucking psycho. He could have killed Karl... but then again, Karl doesn't love- no, he does love me. But he didn't deny it._

"T-Thank you."

"See?" Quackity turned to Sapnap. "So you'll leave Kinoko Kingdom."

"What?" 

"Well. Why stay in a shitty kingdom, a place with no power, you don't even have a romantic interest there. Why would you stay? When you could have me. I'm worth more than this little disobedient scum." 

Sapnap, for a moment, genuinely considered it.

"He's considering it, look at him! Good Sapnap, God, you're so much prettier when you shut up and do what I ask." Quackity purred, gazing kindly at Sapnap. "So much prettier."

Sapnap gazed at Karl, genuinely thinking about it. Is it worth it to stay with Karl, who just leeches off him, like Quackity said. He had no reason to distrust Quackity... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: @honkphoenix

**Author's Note:**

> FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: @honkphoenix


End file.
